


More than Just Friends

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Series: Drabbles Gone Rogue [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character only Spoilers, Choose Your Own Drabble-Venture, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: Marinette's been gathering up her courage to tell him and even practicing the words.  All so not a single thing would go amiss when that fateful day came.Alas, all her own luck seemed to be going to the other side of the suit.





	More than Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1: “I want to be more than just friends with you.” Adrinette from Tumblr user mirajanekpopgirl28
> 
> These will all be speed writes, so I do my best to self-QC but I will probably (inevitably) miss something.

“I want to be more than just friends with you.” 

Marinette had been watching the fencing practice from the upper halls, gathering up her courage.

She kept practicing those words, mumbling them to herself over and over, as she watched him. She would practice them until she didn’t dare trip them up.

But she hadn’t even realized when she’d gotten a little too loud.

When he’d looked up, pulling his fencing mask away from his face. Kagami stood beside him, pointing up to her.

He was too distracted by half for this practice anyways. Kagami kept easily winning every point, even to her own untrained eyes.

Adrien blinked up towards her, before rushing off to stow his gear in the locker room. 

Marinette had looked down, confusion furrowing her brow before she saw him coming up the stairs to her.

* * *

“I’m sorry.”

Her smile was wide and pained, even though part of her had feared this might have been coming. She’d taken hits mid-battle that had hurt less than this. “It’s not your fault,” she swallowed, half-choked on the words. “I just had gotten my hopes up.”

“Oh…” His smile was sad, far more stark against the solemn grey of his fencing outfit. “I can understand that. Far better than you might think.”

“What?” In spite of herself, Marinette was aghast on his behalf. “Who would turn you down?”

“You might be surprised.” He smiled sadly. “I kind of can’t help holding out hope. And you are such a good friend to me that I would hate to be anything less than truthful with you.”

She crouched down, setting her head onto her knees, her arms wrapped around them both into a tightly protected little ball.

“If things were different,” Adrien sighed, ruffling the long hair at the back of his neck anxiously. His green eyes drifting back and forth between her and the ground. “Maybe if I hadn’t entirely fallen for her first…”

Marinette’s eyes drifted to the floor. He seemed genuinely sad, actually apologetic. Part of her wanted so desperately to be mad or sad. Instead she just felt weary. She had invested so much time and energy over her crush.

And, sweetheart that he was, he had let her down gently. 

It was why she had fallen for him in the first place, after all.

“You don’t mind, do you?”

“Hmm?”

“If it takes me awhile to get used to the idea?” She winced, fussily tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ears. “I don’t want to be unfair to you, but I have kind of spent a while hoping…”

His hand fell on her shoulder. “Take all the time you need. It is pretty flattering, and honestly I could probably use the ego boost.”

“Oh?” Marinette half-smirked despite herself. “She keeps shutting _you_ down?”

“At every turn, her aim strikes true.” He grinned, pressing his hand over his heart, as he stood up, offering her a hand up as well. “Of course, she’s a superhero, so I would expect no less.”

Her eyes shot open, gaping as she was set up onto now unsteady feet. 

“Woah,” He’d murmured as she’d half fallen forward. “Careful there.”

“Thanks,” she’d murmured. Her eyes were still distant and unfocused. 

There wasn’t any other superhero that she knew about. She was kind of paying attention to those things at the moment.

And she _definitely_ would have remembered if _Adrien_ had been flirting with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to suggest a pairing and a prompt for the next part? Send me a prompt on [Tumblr](http://overworkedunderwhelmed.tumblr.com/ask). I can't promise it will be fast because of other deadlines, but I will get there.
> 
> You can also check on updates on the main [Tumblr](http://overworkedunderwhelmed.tumblr.com/post/167392104274/i-want-to-be-more-than-just-friends-with-you) thread for this fic.


End file.
